


Figures in the Sand

by Rookshadow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookshadow/pseuds/Rookshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the two of them and the beach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figures in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt: Ocean

The beach was deserted except for two figures sitting silently. Two figures, side by side. Four feet curled into the soft, warm sand. Four eyes on the glowing water in the setting sun.

Neither said a word. Just sat and listened: to the waves lapping against the shore and the birds above their heads, to the crickets in the brush and the faint, unidentifiable sounds of the world in the distance.

It was perfect, but so much was missing.

Two figures, side by side, but an entire void between them. Same beach, different worlds. Neither knowing the other was there.


End file.
